Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Archivi: * Febbraio - Giugno 2011 * Luglio - Agosto 2011 * Settembre - Ottobre 2011 * Ottobre - Dicembre 2011 * Gennaio - Maggio 2012 * Maggio - Dicembre 2012 * Gennaio - Giugno 2013 Richieste bot: Richieste Urgente, grave e importante Minerva e compagnia bella sono degli incompetenti. Non è possibile che affidino le wiki ai primi bimbiminkia che dimostrano di fare modifiche per più di tre giorni consecutivi. L'amministratore di Dragonball wiki ha dimostrato per l'ennesima volta di essere un idiota. Mi ha bloccato in seguito ad una modifica corretta, te ne rendi conto? Ho spostato la pagina "re Cold" a "Cold", come è giusto che sia, e lui ha annullato il mio spostamento e mi ha bloccato, oltre a scrivere sulla mia pagina di discussione e dirmi che sono un rompicoglioni. Sono veramente curioso: esiste qualcosa di più assurdo di questo? Non credo. Vorrei che contattassi quel deficiente (perchè diciamocelo, lo è) di nome "Io amo wikipedia". Vorrei che rimuovessi il mio blocco e che spiegassi a quel somaro che nonostante io non sia Dio in termini assoluti, in confronto a lui è come se lo fossi. Vorrei che avvisassi Minerva del casino che lei e i suoi compagni di merende hanno fatto e che probabilmente fanno ogni giorno, senza che nessuno se ne accorga. Vorrei che mi spiegassi perchè Minerva non risponde alle mie lamentele sulla sua pagina di discussione: mi ignora volontariamente o non si è accorta del mio messaggio? Vorrei che le merde come "Io amo wikipedia" venissero schiacciate. Per favore, puoi esaudire almeno alcune delle mie richieste? Meganoide (discussioni) 12:19, lug 1, 2013 (UTC) Aggiungo che quel buffone di admin è stato assente per 12 giorni. Che razza di admin è?? Dice "ho anche un'altra wiki da gestire". E grazie, allora non potevano fare ME admin? Anch'io gestisco un'altra wiki ma faccio un lavoro decisamente migliore. Sono tutti dei cretini. A quel somaro di Manuel Rubin dicevano "ti abbiamo dato cinque wiki negli ultimi due mesi, non chiederne più". E le sue wiki facevano pure schifo. A chi è capace invece rifiutano di dare in gestione le wiki? Dimenticavo che siamo in Italia, la meritocrazia esiste solo nella fantasia. Vaffanculo a tutti quegli idioti. Attendo parole di conforto da parte tua, ma (ovviamente) solo se condividi il mio pensiero. Altrimenti accetto anche di avviare un dibattito. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:33, lug 1, 2013 (UTC) Ora sono più calmo, ma non è accettabile che diano i diritti di amministratori come se stessero vendendo il pane. Ci vogliono requisiti molto più selettivi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:16, lug 1, 2013 (UTC) A parte questo, il problema principale resta lo staff della wiki centrale, ma sarebbe anche il caso che tu andassi sulla wiki di dragonball a fare la predica e quel principiante che hanno come admin. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:22, lug 1, 2013 (UTC) Sì, ho visto che il ban è di 24 ore, ma è una questione di principio. La questione dei diritti di admin, che vorrei, deriva da due cose principalmente: impedire che vengano eletti incompetenti (le adozioni sono solo per le wiki orfane) ed impedire che qualcuno rallenti il restauro che attuo. Quanto allo spiegare come mai una cosa va fatta, ci ho già provato. Ho scritto a quell'asino di Alle95 che "re" non fa parte del suo nome; non mi ha risposto ed ha continuato a spostare la pagina. Il comportamento non collaborativo è il suo. La verità sai qual è? Sì che la sai. Gli adolescenti italiani sono TESTE DI CAZZO. Non sanno fare niente e credono di saper fare tutto. Chiedono una wiki in adozione appena la trovano, senza nemmeno avere fatto una modifica. Spesso non è nemmeno orfana. Quando leggono che devono fare un po' di contributi, spesso rinunciano. Quando non rinunciano, a volte fanno modifiche insensate. Quando diventano admin... finalmente SONO DIVENTATI LA LEGGE! Ricordandosi delle rosikate quando un admin annullava le loro modifiche, si sfogano annullando quelle degli altri. Servirebbero due mesi di contributi obbligatori, magari seguiti da un admin-tutor. L'hai detto tu stesso che molte cose si possono fare senza essere amministratori. E allora che cazzo di fretta hanno, di diventarlo? E che fretta hanno i tonti della wiki centrale, di affidare le wiki? Hanno una data di scadenza entro la quale vanno adottate? Fanno i saggi e poi si fanno fregare dai bambini dell'asilo. Quando ti sei stufato delle mielamentele fammi un fischio. Però magari lo ignorerò. Bah... --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:10, lug 2, 2013 (UTC) eccomi, beh grazie per la spiegazione, almeno ora ho ricevuto un commento positivo. ti chiedo un parere, come dovrei comportarmi con questo messaggio: Casomai non te ne fossi accorto, il nostro sito è una wiki e non un forum. Te lo dico solo nel caso in cui, chissà, ti passasse per la testa la voglia di contribuire ad espandere i contenuti. È un'ipotesi remota, lo so, ma sono un sognatore. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:13, lug 3, 2013 (UTC) l'ho ricevuto poco fa ma non capisco l'atteggiamento nei miei confronti. cosa mi consigli? grazie Il non-utente che non contribuisce Il motivo principale per cui ho cancellato il blog è il quarto: questa è Sparta una wiki, non un forum. Accoppiando questo fatto al ricordo che non ci ha mai risposto, avrei voluto introdurre la pena di morte mediante esplosione dello schermo. Non è che l'argomento non mi piaccia (anche se è un po' banale). Se aggiungi il fatto che era un testo pieno di punti di sospensione, non mi andava proprio giù di tenerlo. Senza contare il titolo in Caps Lock che hai dovuto correggere! Sbagli se dici che i blog sono come le pagine personali: queste ultime non se le fila nessuno, i blog invece sono biglietti da visita. L'eventuale banalità dell'argomento e la scarsa formattazione fanno sembrare tutta la wiki un covo di bimbiminkia complottisti. Quanto a spaventare l'utente, sottolineo il fatto che non è nemmeno un utente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:23, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) Ti lascio il piacere di replicare al messaggio dell'utente Flotta dei 7, che ha risposto sulla propria pagina di discussione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:10, lug 8, 2013 (UTC) Per me i videogiochi sono schifezze; non ne ho nemmeno uno, ma mi sembrano tutti la brutta copia di Street Fighters. Li farei, forse, dopo avere eliminato tutte le bozze, avere creato le pagine di tutti i capitoli e di tutti gli episodi. In pratica, quando One Piece sarà finito. Ho notato che sulla wiki inglese, nelle pagine della storia di Brook e Nami (e immagino anche sulle altre pagine), la parte di Strong World viene definita "non canonica". Ma come? Strong World non era l'unico film canonico? In effetti noi non abbiamo Strong World nelle storie di quei due personaggi, perciò credevo che andrebbe messa. Prima di farlo, però, vorrei capire questa cosa, che per me è un fulmine a ciel sereno. Insomma, è ufficiale o no? E quindi dobbiamo parlarne o no? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:20, lug 8, 2013 (UTC) Certo, Shiki è canonico, ne parla anche Sengoku durante la saga di Impel Down. Quanto al capitolo 0, forse il semplice fatto che sia un "capitolo" basta a renderlo canonico. Per quanto riguarda il film 10 e anche gli altri, vorrei farti notare che: * Oda in persona, se non sbaglio, aveva detto che è canonico; * tutti i film, non solo il 10, potrebbero essere avvenuti. Ok, escludo i remake della saga di Drum e di quella di Alabasta. Per quanto mi riguarda lo considererei canonico, è solo la wiki inglese che mi contraddice. Spero che quando parli di un forum, parli di farlo sulla wiki inglese. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:54, lug 8, 2013 (UTC) Niente di importante, avevo solo chiesto se avreste fatto anche i videogiochi e One Piece nel mondo dato che nella Wiki inglese ci sono. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:13, lug 8, 2013 (UTC) Naturalmente sono cose da fare quando avremo completato tutto ciò che riguarda il manga/anime fino al punto in cui saremo arrivati allora, parlavo come ipotesi. Per ora vanno completate le altre pagine. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:27, lug 8, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo al diritto per chiunque di creare blog (ci tengo a trovare un'intesa su questo argomento), non credi che dovrebbe valere la stessa cosa che hai scritto sulla pagina Facebook all'utente che chiedeva di essere nominato admin? Ti scrivo il parallelo: * non siamo una fanpage come le altre, vorremmo mantenere la distinzione evitando di creare contenuti pro-bimbiminkia (quiz, immagini a richiesta...); * non siamo un forum come gli altri (non siamo proprio per nulla un forum), vorremmo che i blog rimanessero un aspetto marginale del sito. Quindi non è possibile concedere questo diritto a chiunque. Un altro esempio strambo: siamo come un qualsiasi bar, che concede l'uso della toilette solo a chi consuma. Riguardo alla discussione sulla canonicità di Strong World, a cosa serve parlarne qui? Oltre a noi due non ci sono utenti con abbastanza esperienza da far pesare la loro opinione, senza offesa per chi dovesse leggere queste righe. Speravo che lo chiedessi sulla wiki inglese, dove ci sono almeno una ventina di utenti esperti. Meganoide (discussioni) 18:40, lug 8, 2013 (UTC) ciao leviathan98 io sono quel che sono e mi volevo presentare a te. Scusa se ti disturbo Leviathan, ma volevo chiederti se potevi creare il template di navigazione dei Pirati di Bellamy, mi sembra che delle ciurme pirata manchi solo questa e poi ci sarebbero tutte. PGV 2 (discussioni) 09:10, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Probabilmente ce ne sono altri, però delle ciurme pirata che ho visto è l'unica che non ho visto quella dei Pirati di Bellamy, poi magari ne mancano altre ma non le ho viste. PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:04, lug 10, 2013 (UTC) Ciao ^^ Grazie per il benvenuto. Si sto cercando di tradurre tutto dal One Piece Wiki in inglese, sto comunque provando a tradurre quel poco che so di inglese, ma ho notato che qualcuno, non so chi, ha modificato la pagina che stavo cercando di migliorare e rendere più "completa" come hanno fatto nel Wikipedia inglese ._. Le cose che ho scritto e aggiunto non sono cavolate, le ho prese tutte dal Wikipedia inglese di One Piece - come i tatuaggi di Dragon che probabilmente li ha avuti dopo la morte di Roger, anche questo c'è scritto nel Wikipedia inglese di OP - Comunque proverò a tradurre altre pagine. Per ora mi sto concentrando su quella di Dragon. Per quanto riguarda l'esecuzione, ho fatto uno sbaglio io XD Scusa è che mi sono registrata ora in questo sito e mi ci devo abituare. Diciamo che io ho sempre pensato che le Wiki inglesi, rispetto a quelle italiane, siano più approfondite... Forse perchè hanno più descrizioni e non dimenticano mai di aggiungere qualcosa (anche una piccola insignificante cosa). Comunque provvedo subito a controllare le altre pagine. Saluti. XLadyTrekx 22:16, lug 11, 2013 (UTC) Filler Non ho capito quasi nulla. Parli di mettere le parti filler nei personaggi canonici, qundo dici di "farlo solo se è rivelante"? Io non lo metterei proprio, anche se capisco che per Shiki dobbiamo fare un'eccezione e che questo fatto può provocare altre eccezioni. Quindi, in totale, ok. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:05, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) ah ok, e grazie Blackman99 (discussioni) 09:40, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) Ho fatto quello che mi hai detto. Guarda se ora ti è più facile rispondermi. XLadyTrekx (discussioni) 10:02, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo alla pagina di Morgan, ma parlando in generale, credo che sarebbe meglio togliere il template bozza solo quando anche la grammatica/sintassi sia sistemata. Comunque mi confermi che la parte concettuale è corretta? Così scorro veloce il testo senza perdere tempo, alla sola ricerca di errori di scrittura. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:13, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) Be' scusa, ma se c'erano errori di scrittura potevi correggerli! Comunque capisco il tuo pensiero: lasciando il template bozza poteva sembrare che anche la parte concettuale aveva bisogno di essere sistemata. Sì, ho visto che Oneace la sta revisionando, ma lo farò anch'io per sicurezza. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:18, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) No problem :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:23, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) Potresti controllare questa modifica, fatta da un anonimo? Secondo me è insensata, ma solo tu puoi esserne sicuro. --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:58, lug 16, 2013 (UTC) Se non sbaglio abbiamo sempre scritto "timeskip". Non solo nel titolo dei paragrafi che descrivono le azioni dei vari personaggi in quei due anni, ma anche nel profilo personaggio, quando diciamo che l'età è variata dopo il timeskip. Inoltre abbiamo usato la parola timeskip anche per descrivere i miglioramenti fatti dalla ciurma di Rufy nei due anni di separazione. Dovremmo uniformare la cosa, scelgiendo una sola delle due espressioni. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:58, lug 17, 2013 (UTC) In effetti non ricordo cosa usiamo nel profilo. Utilizzare l'espressione "35, 37 due anni dopo" è insensata perchè non fa capire che c'è stato un salto temporale. Userei l'espressione "dopo il salto temporale" o "dopo il timeskip". Per me non è un problema tenere il termine inglese, ma se tu hai una preferenza per il termine italiano per me va bene. Però sì che dobbiamo uniformare questa cosa! Possiamo anche usare un espressione nel profilo e una diversa nel paragrafo, purchè poi facciamo la stessa cosa su tutte le pagine. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:47, lug 17, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Leviathan, io fino al 26 sarò pieno di impegni e difficilmente riuscirò a creare articoli, tuttavia durante la sera potrò piano piano aggiornare Barbanera e concludere ciò che manca prima del 3 Agosto, per cui per me va benissimo :). Riguardo alle ultime notizie mi sono già organizzato: i personaggi li aggiorno ogni Capitolo mentre i luoghi e le tecniche ogni pausa, difatti ora sto sistemando i luoghi e le tecniche che sono state rivelate negli ultimi chap essendoci la pausa e poi aggiornerò il tutto alla prossima ;). A proposito, potresti sistemare tu l'immagine della Famiglia Chinjao nella categoria giusta? PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:54, lug 21, 2013 (UTC) Il 29? Mamma mia che sfiga, chi ha voglia il 29 di farsi un esame? >.< Comunque i personaggi del Capitolo 715 li aggiorno sabato, il primo giorno in cui sarò completamente libero, il resto invece (gruppi e tecniche) ho aggiornato tutto fino all'ultimo Capitolo. Per Barbanera non è un problema, durante questi cinque giorni aggiorno lentamente circa una sezione al giorno e poi il resto lo concludo o sabato o domenica ;) riguardo al trasferimento della pagina inglese qui è meglio se ve ne occupate voi visto che da adesso sarò occupato fino a domani sera >.<. PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:11, lug 21, 2013 (UTC) Teach Considerando che sia PGV2 che tu avete impegni nei prossimi giorni, credo sia da scartare l'ipotesi di fare la pagina di Teach entro il 3 agosto. Oltre a questa motivazione, aggiungo che sarebbe stato difficile anche se foste stati liberi, inoltre ci sono pagine più urgenti: "Shandia" e "Fullbody" hanno ancora parti in inglese, per cui hanno la priorità, inoltre vorrei revisionare la pagina di Shiki che sta venendo creata in questi giorni. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:32, lug 21, 2013 (UTC) Oggi finisco di tradurre la pagina degli Shandia, però quella di Fullbody resta ancora incompleta. Potrei occuparmene io, però se ne avete bisogno posso darvi anche una mano nella traduzione della pagina di Teach. Oneace (discussioni) 11:46, lug 21, 2013 (UTC) Anche in monobook è brutto vedere il titolo del paragrafo spostato sulla destra, che succederebbe se un'immagine sulla sinistra tagliasse la linea del paragrafo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:39, lug 21, 2013 (UTC) Che ne diresti di presentare su Facebook il sondaggio come fatto per l'altro volume, in cui chiedi come si chiamerà, proponendo il nome dei vari capitoli che contiene? --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:22, lug 23, 2013 (UTC) Non sei stato troppo frettoloso a bloccare il tipo che ha messo "categoria: gay" a Bentham? Quasi quasi (se non l'abbiamo già fatto) metterei la "categoria: okama" a coloro che lo sono (o una parola simile, possibilmente italiana). Ci sono Bentham, Iva, Inazuma, Spash e Splatter, Elizabeth, Caroline... insomma, è una categoria con abbastanza rappresentanti. Onestamente non so dire se il suo contributo fosse serio o se fosse un vandalismo da razzista; certamente non mi permetto di togliere il tuo blocco. Ti chiedo solo di riflettere sia sulla possiblità che fosse serio, sia sulla mia proposta. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:37, lug 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, sbloccherò quell'anonimo tra un paio di minuti. Io però non dividerei okama e newkama per un semplice motivo: siccome, tra le "razze", io parlerei di entrambi nella stessa pagina, metterei tutti loro nella stessa categoria. Intendo dire che non creerei la pagina "newkama", quindi non creerei nemmeno la categoria con quel nome. Anche sulla wiki inglese li tengono tutti assieme, forse per il mio stesso motivo o forse per altri. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:01, lug 27, 2013 (UTC) Ma se usiamo una sola pagina per descrivere okama e newkama, che categoria metteremmo a quella pagina? Secondo il tuo ragionamento dovremmo mettere entrambe. È una soluzione che mi sembra brutta esteticamente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:42, lug 27, 2013 (UTC) : Inoltre, se non sbaglio okama significa gay o qualcosa di simile, e anche i newkama lo sono. È come se i newkama fossero una sottocategoria degli okama. Anche il neewkama kenpo in fondo è un'"evoluzione" dell'okama kenpo. Ti propongo di unire tutti quanti nella categoria okama, o al limite di creare la categoria newkama come sottocategoria di okama. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:45, lug 27, 2013 (UTC) Guardando la programmazione Mediaset (se ti manca il link, lo trovi sulla mia pagina) sembra proprio che non trasmettano One Piece su Boing!! Escludendo che io sia diventato cieco (in tal caso ti basta dirmelo) come ci regoliamo per i fatti correnti? Lasciamo l'ultimo episodio trasmesso o torniamo a mettere solo l'episodio di Italia2? Ipotizzando che tu sia più favorebvole alla prima opzione, ti faccio sapere che credo sia già da un po' di tempo che Boing non trasmette più OP. In pratica non so nemmeno qual è l'ultimo episodio che hanno trasmesso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:30, lug 29, 2013 (UTC) Va bene. Però sarebbe il caso che controllassi anche tu che davvero non lo trasmettono più. --Meganoide (discussioni) 06:07, lug 30, 2013 (UTC) Però loro effettivamente sono una coppia, così come Mozu e Kiwi oppure come i fratelli Funk o i fratelli Risky, è vero che a differenza loro non sono fratelli, ma ufficialmente loro sono una coppia e combattono insieme, senza contare che le loro pagine sono esattamente identiche a parte l'aspetto, anche la wiki inglese inizialmente li ha fatti separati ma poi li ha uniti e a me non costa niente unirle ;). --PGV 2 (discussioni) 18:34, lug 30, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo a Teach, a dire il vero io avrei ancora da terminare la revisione di Shiki, inoltre ho già incollato Califa, che non è lunghissima ma qualche giorno lo porta via. Preferirei tenere la versione "brutta" della pagina di Teach, per ora, piuttosto che una inglese non tradotta. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:17, lug 30, 2013 (UTC) Sì, per Shiki la traduzione è completata, ma devo revisionare tutto Strong World. Cmq ok, poi faccio Califa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:27, lug 30, 2013 (UTC) Ho sistemato Abdullah e Jeet, riguardo al template della corrida forse è meglio lasciarli separati come fatto per i fratelli Funk, per le altre pagine ho già provveduto ad unirle ;). Riguardo a Marshall D. Teach ti do volentieri una mano, ma da venerdì perché domani sono impegnato e giovedì sistemo le pagine del nuovo Capitolo... anche se già adesso inizio a tradurre una piccolissima parte di Barbanera ;). --PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:44, lug 30, 2013 (UTC) Ho tradotto il carattere e tolto le battaglie (anche se non so se qui si dice Tatch o Satch, io per non sbagliare ho messo Tatch, se poi è giusto Satch chiedo scusa >.<), il resto lo mando avanti venerdì :) chiedo scusa ma sono giornate un po' impegnative queste >.< --PGV 2 (discussioni) 20:07, lug 30, 2013 (UTC) Confermo che OP su Boing non lo fanno proprio, a quanto pare. Volevo svuotare il template per i fatti correnti ma non vorrei fare casino con la tabella. Potresti farlo tu? --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:27, lug 30, 2013 (UTC) C'è l'immagine "Scotch spara" che è inutilizzata dato che nella pagina di Barbabruna ho messo quella dell'anime. --PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:43, ago 2, 2013 (UTC) Nuovo volume Per caso hai già acquistato il nuovo volume, così possiamo revisionare i nomi usti dalla SC? Io l'ho cercato in due centri commerciali e non ce l'avevano. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:10, ago 2, 2013 (UTC) Nessun problema: cercherò di recuperarlo da qualche parte. Per Teach mi ci vorrà un po' di tempo; se vuoi puoi togliere lo stesso il template bozza, tanto a parte eventuali errori di battitura è ovvio che quello che hai scritto sarà giusto. Ora ricontrollo Smiley e inizio Teach, ma potrei finirlo domani. Se ti avanza tempo, intanto, potresti restaurare (pesantemente) Califa? Soprattutto la storia, che non ho ancora iniziato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:19, ago 2, 2013 (UTC) Certamente, quando vuoi! La mia richiesta "sistema Califa" non si riferiva a "subito", ma a "se e quando hai tempo"! Io tra poco finisco Smiley (PGV2 fa buonissimi lavori, ci vuole poco a sistemarli) e poi dividerò il tempo che avanza tra qualcosa di Teach e il carattere di Califa, in modo che di lei rimanga solo la storia (che è la maggior parte, ma almeno è un argomento solo). --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:30, ago 2, 2013 (UTC) A dire il vero io toglierei le risate dai vari personaggi. Il fatto che rida non è particolarmente interessante, anzi è banale. Per quanto riguarda il suono della sua risata, non spiega nulla del suo carattere! Già che ci siamo, io accorcerei l'introduzione di Teach: molte delle cose dette lì vengono poi ripetute nella storia. Lascerei solo le cose più generiche. Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:51, ago 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:32, ago 2, 2013 (UTC) Ci sono le immagini del manga di Caesar e di Kidd post timeskip inutilizzate dato che le ho sostituite con quelle dell'anime. --PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:42, ago 3, 2013 (UTC) Questo lo faccio perché alcune wiki ti permettono il caricamento delle immagini solo se sono nel loro formato originale (che nel caso delle 5 caricate oggi era png), non so se è il caso di questa wiki ma ho comunque preferito non correre rischi ;). A proposito ho una domanda: aggiungendo la categoria "Organizzazione di Caesar Clown" a Smiley il personaggio risulta nel template dell'organizzazione due volte, ossia tra i membri e tra gli animali. Volevo solo far notare questa cosa se è un problema, altrimenti se non lo è come non detto XD ;). --PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:37, ago 3, 2013 (UTC) bo non so che fareRubby1996 (discussioni) 17:40, ago 4, 2013 (UTC) Neanch'io riesco a rinominare l'immagine di Coda! Boh, non è che tenerla con quel nome sia grave... Per quanto riguarda i link, possiamo anche metterli un paio di volte se l'articolo è lungo, in ogni caso se uno si interessa a un argomento e non trova il link può scrivere il nome nella "ricerca" e se lo trova! Fornire la pappa pronta ai bimbiminkia non mi è mai interessato: va bene, come dici tu, che internet è pieno di link, ma forse ti riferisci ai siti di pubblicità! Sui siti delle aziende i link sono molto più ridotti perchè sono siti "per adulti" (il doppio senso è puramente voluto). Per quanto riguarda in particolare i link nei paragrafi delle relazioni, mi ricordo che me ne avevi parlato e infatti quelli li lascio. Avevo voluto fare una specie di "eccezione" sulla pagina di Coda perchè è molto breve. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:02, ago 5, 2013 (UTC) Va bene che hai sostituito l'immagine dei pirati di Barbanera che uccidono Barbabianca, ma perchè hai cancellato quella dall'anime in cui Teach incoraggia Rufy? Oneace (discussioni) 10:03, ago 6, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione. Io devo ancora revisionare la storia di Califa e creare quella del G-8, ma se vuoi puoi iniziarlo tu, poi io faccio la revisione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:08, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) Quando ti ho risposto la prima volta non avevo ancora letto il capitolo. Leggendolo ho pensato la stessa cosa: non può essere Wapol. Forse è Jora, anche se ciò darebbe troppa importanza a un personaggio che probabilmente in realtà avrà un ruolo marginale. Inoltre il potere di Jora non sembra essere esattamente quello. Non ti avevo scritto niente perchè ho pensato: "tanto Wapol prima o poi va fatto, che lo faccia pure adesso, se ne ha il tempo!". Ad ogni modo, se non vuoi fare Wapol, potresti sistemare la storia di Califa, così io faccio quella del G-8? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:39, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) Per me non è un problema, settimana prossima non c'è il Capitolo ed io ho abbastanza tempo libero, difatti ho già programmato di creare le pagine sui Braccialunghe e su Charloss che mancano ;).--PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:21, ago 8, 2013 (UTC) Ti dirò la verità, settimana prossima avevo proprio intenzione di creare la pagina dei giocattoli dato che nell'ultimo chap si è scoperto quasi tutto su di loro, per cui per me non ci sono problemi. --PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:24, ago 8, 2013 (UTC) Dato che Meganoide vuole occuparsi degli okama e PGV 2 dei giocattoli, io potrei fare Braccialunghe. Che ne pensi? Oneace (discussioni) 14:31, ago 8, 2013 (UTC) C'è da creare la navigazione di Impel Down! Adesso ci provo, ma al 99% dovrai metterci le mani. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:56, ago 9, 2013 (UTC) Ottimo lavoro! Io, comunque, non avevo finito; mi ero solo interrotto. Per inserirlo nelle pagine puoi usare il bot o dobbiamo farlo a mano? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:58, ago 9, 2013 (UTC) Storia delle razze Dici che nelle pagine delle varie razze dovremmo metterne la storia? Sulla wiki inglese non lo fanno, anche perchè è difficile parlare della storia di un'intera razza. Non avrebbe senso, ci sarebbero troppe cose da dire. Per quanto riguarda gli Shandia, però, abbiamo una storia bene definita (per via del loro isolamento dal resto del mondo). La domanda quindi è: non dovremmo cancellare il paragrafo della loro storia, per coerenza? Io lo farei, ma un po' mi dispiace, quindi vorrei sapere cosa ne dici. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:11, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) Ho visto che le pagine più richieste ci sono molte "discussione template..." perchè giustamente quelle pagine non esistono! Non ci sarebbe un modo per cui non appaiano tra le pagine richieste? --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:17, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione, lo so bene. Però tra le pagine più richieste ci sono anche quelle discussioni! Non è la fine del mondo, ma se non ci fossero sarebbe tutto più... oserei dire puccioso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:38, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) Avevi ragione quando dicevi che il template di navigazione dei pirati di Bellamy non è l'unico a mancare, ho visto che non c'è anche quello dei pirati di Arlong XD comunque io giovedì sarò libero e l'ultima settimana di Agosto e probabilmente tutto il mese di Settembre sarò abbastanza impegnato da potermi occupare unicamente degli aggiornamenti dei nuovi chap, per cui se volete approfittare di me per giovedì fatelo adesso XD ;). --PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:22, ago 13, 2013 (UTC) Richieste e proposte Potresti creare il profilo canzone? Non saprei esattamente cosa ci andrebbe inserito: io metterei il solito nome kanji/romaji, autore/cantante, episodi abbinati, i link alla canzone precedente/successiva e durata. Sicuramente ci vogliono altre mille cose. --Meganoide (discussioni) 02:09, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) Ho notato che sulla wiki inglese hanno creato la saga delle varie avventure della ciurma di Cappello di paglia, non solo come pagina (cioè la miniavventura) ma proprio come catalogazione degli episodi. Che ne dici se lo facessimo anche noi? Loro, però, hanno messo solo i quattro episodi tra Impel Down e Marineford; io ci metterei anche i quattro tra Amazon Lily e Impel Down. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:48, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Accidenti, mi ero dimenticato che i primi quattro episodi derivano dalle cover, mentre gli altri quattro derivano da capitoli veri e propri! Ad ogni modo parlavo del template cronologia anime, che cataloga i quattro episodi tra ID e Marineford come episodi di Marineford. Se, come credo di aver capito (non ho guardato il link che mi hai dato), vuoi catalogarli come una miniavventura a sé stante, ovviamente anche la cronologia anime deve dire la stessa cosa. Nell'ipotesi che io abbia capito male per ora non modifico nulla, anche perchè volendoti fare una proposta preferisco cambiare una volta sola facendo tutto quello che abbiamo stabilito. Inoltre (qui scatta la proposta) non potremmo inserirci anche i quattro episodi dopo Anmazon Lily? È vero che sono tratti dalle cover, ma diventerebbe una cosa simile al diario di Kobi-Meppo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:24, ago 17, 2013 (UTC) Riesci a visualizzare le immagini della pagina Film 12? Io no. Non so se sia un bug temporaneo oppure se ho sbagliato a caricarle. --Meganoide (discussioni) 06:54, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione. Modifico la cronologia anime mettendo solo quattro episodi in quella saga. Per le immagini del film, mi è capitato solo una volta o due sulla wiki inglese. --Meganoide (discussioni) 09:34, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Vorrei anche proporti di mettere come "mezzo canonico mezzo filler" i quattro episodi al termine di Amazon Lily: partendo da otto cover hanno "inventato" quattro episodi! Inoltre torno a chiederti un link per la pagina dove posso modificare gli schemi colore degli episodi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 09:45, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Per le immagini aspetterò. Per le modifiche al "tipo" di episodio, a dire il vero vorrei fare una prova: in fondo vorrei semplificare la faccenda, per cui credo di riuscire a modificarla facilmente. Senza conteare che al massimo annullerò i miei pasticci e rimetterò tutto come prima. Riguardo alle varie avventure, sto andando in confusione. Se mi sforzo di ricordare, i primi quattro episodi sono tratti dai capitoli veri e propri, mentre i successivi quattro sono quelli tratti dalle cover. Quindi, a rigor di logica, sono i quattro episodi tra Amazon Lily e ID a creare una saga a sé stante e li metterei mezzi filler perchè da un capitolo hanno tratto quattro episodi. Quelli tra ID e Marineford li metterei anch'essi mezzi filler, perchè hanno creato quattro episodi a partire da otto cover. Questi ultimi, però, li terrei nella saga di Marineford... per ora, perchè questa scelta non mi convince del tutto. Cosa ne dici? Ho sbagliato nuovamente/sei d'accordo con le mie proposte? Meganoide (discussioni) 10:14, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione, mi sarebbe bastato guardare la pagina che abbiamo, è solo che non mi viene naturale. Prima di tutto ti chiedo scusa perchè pensando che mi avresti dato ragione ho modificato le cose, ma al limite le ripristino come erano. Dunque, per prima cosa ammetto che non so modificare il css che mi hai linkato. Ho fatto un paio di modifiche molto semplici, "preparatorie". Riesci a creare una riga che automaticamente mostri le strisce grigio/verdi? Aggiungo che forse te l'avevo già chiesto in passato: perdona la mia memoria non infallibile! Per quei fatidici otto episodi: i primi quattro sono decisamente mezzi filler. Se pensi che a volte trasformano un capitolo in un solo episodio e che altre volte addirittura uniscono vari capitoli in un episodio, stavolta hanno "spalmato" due mezzi capitoli su quattro episodi! Sul fatto che l'altro gruppo sia mezzo filler dunque siamo d'accordo. Per quanto riguarda quali mettere nella miniavventura... ero nuovamente fuso. Hai ragione, sono quelli dopo ID. Meganoide (discussioni) 10:33, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Ci penso io agli aggiornamenti. Cosa pensi invece del considerare mezzi filler gli episodi tra Amazon Lily e Impel Down (quelli creati con due mezzi capitoli)? --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:23, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Certamente: se valuterai che la parte filler non è rilevante li metteremo come completamente canonici. Secondo me sono a metà e spero che sarai d'accordo, ma non è la fine del mondo. Si tratta delle ultime sei pagine del capitolo 523 e delle prime undici del capitolo 524. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:53, ago 18, 2013 (UTC) Promemoria Come da te richiesto, ti ricordo che non hai ancora creato il profilo canzone. Inoltre ti faccio notare che le immagini di film 12 continuano a non venire visualizzate. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:45, ago 21, 2013 (UTC) Ho ricaricato le immagini, ora si vedono bene. Ho scoperto di avere fatto un errore: dall'episodio 401 la sigla italiana è cambiata, passando da "Pirati all'arrembaggio" a "Tutti all'arrembaggio!". Ho corretto la prima pagina (l'episodio 401) ma ci sarebbe da cambiare le altre, cioè dalla 402 alla 422. Puoi farlo col bot? Oppure si fa prima a farlo a mano? Ecco, in effetti, una bella domanda: quanto ci metti ad istruire un bot? Di certo non vale la pena di farlo per una o due pagine, quindi non vorrei scocciarti per farti fare una cosa che si farebbe prima a sistemare a mano. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:52, ago 21, 2013 (UTC) La sigla è certamente da cambiare dal 402 al 422. Se poi effettivamente ho sbagliato nella 401, lo correggo subito a mano. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:25, ago 21, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo a Chiquiceetah, il pirata di Foxy che forse ha un frutto Zoo Zoo, come ci regoliamo? Ovvero: * diciamo che potrebbe averlo e stop. * diciamo che potrebbe averlo e lo mettiamo tra i possessori di un frutto Zoo Zoo dal nome non rivelato. Insomma, io mi comporterei in modo da avere maggiori probabilità di avere ragione. Anzi, rettifico: siccome non lo sapremo mai, dovremmo regolarci in uno dei seguenti modi: * non viene detto, quindi per sicurezza restiamo vaghi. * non viene detto, ma sembra proprio essere così, perciò ci sentiamo in diritto di dirlo. Ovviamente ricordando che non se ne ha la certezza. Io, onestamente, farei la seconda. PS La pagina del personaggio credo sia già a posto così. In definitiva ti chiedo solo se aggiungeresti Chiquiceetah al template . Benissimo, allora scrivo che l'ha mangiato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:47, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Secondo te, nel template galleria di Rogue Town dovremmo mettere i personaggi apparsi in quella saga (escludendo ovviamente la ciurma di Rufy) o sol quelli che abitano in quella città? In pratica escludendo Gally, Shiu e gli altri "visitatori casuali". --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:34, ago 23, 2013 (UTC) Va bene, possiamo fare come per Jaya. Per quanto riguarda "quando creiamo una pagina mettiamo link in altre pagine che puntano ad essa", è concettualmente insensato: io i link li creo indipendentemente dall'esistenza della pagina. Quando creo la pagina, i link esistono già, oppure se non esistono li farò automaticamente quando creerò le pagine di argomenti collegati. A parte questo, sto creando la pagina di Seira; potresti correggere il nome della sua "sottospecie" di sirena? Se ricordo bene è detta in una SBS di uno dei volumi che tu possiedi e che io non ho. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:21, ago 23, 2013 (UTC) Per i volumi pazienza; lascerò il nome latino che tecnicamente non è sbagliato, però se nelle SBS c'è un nome italiano preferirei usare quello. Per quanto riguarda le pagine orfane, attualmente esse sono: #Badland #Cedri millenari #G-3 #Gyasta #Jue Wall #Las Camp #Marin #Mystoria #One Piece Wiki Italia/Mobile #Risky Red #Robelle #Suiren Parto con una considerazione: a quanto pare i template di navigazione non contano, altrimenti i luoghi di questo elenco sarebbero raggiungibilissimi tramite la navigazione luoghi. Detto questo, G-3, Las Camp, Mystoria e Risky Red sono apparse così brevemente che è difficile trovare qualcosa che sia collegato ad esse. Per quanto riguarda le altre, prima termino Seira, poi mi dedicherò a dis-orfanarle per quanto possibile. Si tratta comunque di argomenti marginali, per cui il mio metodo di lasciare che tutto si sistemi da solo è quasi efficace. Meganoide (discussioni) 12:43, ago 23, 2013 (UTC) Se domani hai tempo (o anche stasera, se ne hai!) potresti creare il profilo canzone e istruire il bot? Penso infatti che "fasce di bonaccia" andrebbe scritto con la minuscola. In fondo non è il suo nome proprio, ma solo quello che è... cioè una fascia (di mare) in cui c'è bonaccia! Nella wiki l'ho sempre scritto con la maiuscola. Per la cronoca, "Flotta dei sette" invece lo scrivo con la maiuscola, perchè non è una flotta: è il nome proprio del gruppo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:58, ago 24, 2013 (UTC) Fasce di bonaccia * Il bot è per correggere "F'asce di bonaccia" in "'f'''asce di bonaccia". Non c'entra nulla con la faccenda del template canzone! * Per quanto riguarda il template canzone, direi che è a posto così (ho comunque tolto il romaji, che ritengo inutile per un motivo che ho giustificato nella cronologia del template). L'ho rinominato '''profilo canzone, per uniformità. * Potresti creare le schede per gli altri membri della ciurma di Rufy? Poi ci penso io a "spalmare" quello che c'è scritto nelle cinque sottopagine. In questo modo, quasi quasi, creerò qualcuna di esse, ma tralasciando le storie: magari creo la pagina dell'aspetto o delle curiosità di alcuni di essi. * Quando ti capita, ci sarebe da ricontrollare cosa dice Fullbody riguardo a Micqueot. È davvero del mare settentrionale? Sulla wiki inglese hanno rimosso questa informazione. È nel capitolo 43, "Ecco Sanji" o qualcosa di simile. Meganoide (discussioni) 19:18, ago 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ok, dunque: * per il template canzone, io ho pensato che era inutile chiederti di farlo e l'ho fatto io. Naturalmente per me in fondo è la stesa cosa, quindi mi va bene tornare come prima. Sia per la faccenda del togliere la parola "profilo", sia per rimettere i romaji. * Dov'è che potremmo vedere online cosa viene detto di Micqueot? Non mi fido assolutamente di ciò che leggo su internet. Solo la carta stampata non mente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:19, ago 26, 2013 (UTC) Be', a me non sembra così brutto, ma ad ogni modo il motivo mi sembra ovvio! In questo modo è possibile lavorare separatamente sulle cinque sottopagine, come se trattassero di argomenti diversi! Se io ad esempio restauro l'aspetto e il carattere di Rufy potrò togliere il template bozza a quelle due sottopagine e lasciarlo sulle altre tre, in attesa che anch'esse vengano restaurate da me o da qualcun altro! Comunque io ora entro in chat; se la mia mossa continua a non convincerti puoi dirmelo lì. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:26, ago 26, 2013 (UTC) A cosa serve questa pagina? Mi sembra inutile, perciò ti proporrei di cancellarla. Stessa sorte per pagine simili, se ci sono. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:47, ago 29, 2013 (UTC) Era la durata del ban che gli avevo promesso in origine. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:58, ago 31, 2013 (UTC) A parte questo, mi sa che non hai sistemato il bot affinchè mettesse il minuscolo a "F'asce di bonaccia". --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:00, ago 31, 2013 (UTC) Ma come, non si può usare il bot? --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:45, ago 31, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo al file "nessuna immagine disponibile", è da un po' che penso che il balloon lo renda orribile. Non si potrebbe usare un'immagine senza fronzoli, come quella inglese? Ovviamente con il testo in italiano. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:13, set 1, 2013 (UTC) Ho separato le pagine dei fratelli Funk... sistemando anche i link che puntavano alla pagina unica :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:08, set 2, 2013 (UTC) Un pensiero che mi è venuto in mente senza motivo: ma dobbiamo per forza crearle, le pagine dei videgiochi? L'idea di avere pagine simili mi fa sentire un bimbominkia. Un conto è il manga o l'anime, ma parlare di tutto ciò che ci gira attorno mi sembra esagerato. Io parlerei solo dell'opera di Oda e dell'anime, per estensione, ma mi fermerei lì. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:29, set 2, 2013 (UTC) Un file png ha una definizione superiore quella di un file jpg a priori? Io credevo che si dovesse considerare, in parole povere, il numero di pixel della risuluzione. Insomma, quel famoso "780x1180" e cose simili. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:59, set 4, 2013 (UTC) grazie :D ciao:) non preoccuparti per l'Italiano; quello è il mio ultimo problema. Fino ad ora ho corretto numerosi errori grammaticali e non appena ne troverò di nuovi provvederò a correggere anche quelli:) Shankilrosso (discussioni) 13:34, set 6, 2013 (UTC) bene Shankilrosso (discussioni) 14:28, set 6, 2013 (UTC) sto aggiungendo qualcosina anche alle pagine che pur essendo bozze riguardano pg molto importanti come barbabianca. magari per altri pg minori non serve ma almeno per i piu importanti vale la pena aggiungere qualcosa fino a quando il lavoro verrà modificato in modo definitivo Shankilrosso (discussioni) 14:49, set 6, 2013 (UTC) Non capisco che differenza ci sia tra bloccarlo all'infinito ora o tra tre mesi, comunque se ci tieni a dargli solo un blocco temporaneo, va bene. A te non ha mai rivolto la parola perchè il tipico bimbominkia attacca il primo che gli fa uno sgarro (io, che gli ho cancellato un blog) e da quel momento non gli interessa più niente che non sia la sua faida. Non lo avrà nemmeno letto, il tuo messaggio, quando avrà visto che non era da parte mia. Quanto al non rispondere alle provocazioni, come ben sai non lo faccio più già da tempo. In questo caso ho solo voluto fare un'eccezione, perchè ne valeva la pena. Meganoide (discussioni) 13:44, set 7, 2013 (UTC) Statistiche Conosci un modo (una pagina, probabilmente della wiki centrale) per sapere quali sono le migliori wiki in Italia? Come numero di pagine, di modifiche, di visitatori... Forse te l'avevo già chiesto in passato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:18, set 8, 2013 (UTC) Due cose * Se vuoi puoi creare subito la pagina del gorilla Scarlet. È corta, non dovrebbe volerci molto, inoltre così non rischiamo di dimenticarcene. * Per la wiki di stargate in effetti credo che, dopo avere eliminato un sacco di categorie inutili e modificato i template che sono protetti, la abbandonerei. Ma ti sembra un danno, per la wiki? È forse meglio lasciarla come è adesso? Tu mi hai proposto: "segnami le pagine o le categorie da eliminare, e io lo farò". Ok, ma ci vuole un sacco di tempo! Dovrei creare un template specifico e girare tutta la wiki per inserirlo: non ho mica tutto questo tempo! Se tu/Minerva/qualcun altro mi date subito i diritti, di certo ci metto meno tempo! Le capacità le ho e non sono mica un vandalo; ma dover seguire tutta la procedura dovrebbe essere solo per i bimbiminkia. Ci metto un paio di giorni al massimo. Sia chiaro, puoi dirmi di no, puoi dirmi di seguire la procedura, però in questo caso non lo faccio e la lascio perdere. Pensaci, poi fammi sapere. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:30, set 10, 2013 (UTC) No, ecco, mi sono spiegato male. Non vorrei adottarla. Vorrei solo "aggiustarla". Come un meccanico ripara le macchine degli altri, vorrei solo sistemare un po' le cose e poi abbandonarla. Non capisco proprio quale sia il problema: credi che sia un danno, per la wiki? Sarebbe tutto come prima, ma con un sacco di aggiustamenti, quindi è un miglioramento! Per la faccenda del risparmiare tempo, ti faccio notare due cose: * se posso eliminare le pagine/categorie inutili, TU certamente risparmi tempo, perchè il lavoro lo faccio io. * se aggiungo il template/la categoria "candidati per la rimozione" come faccio a sapere se le ho segnate tutte? Ogni volta che vedo una pagina devo controllare se ho già messo il template/la categoria oppure no. Se le elimino, quando ne vedo una so che è una pagina che - ovviamente - non ho ancora eliminato. È davvero scomodo dover fare come dici tu. Ipotizziamo che sia tu l'esperto della serie Stargate: agiresti subito e senza problemi. Quindi l'unica differenza sta nel fatto che tu fai parte dello staff della wiki centrale. È solo una formalità che ritarda l'aggiustamento della wiki. Perchè lavorarci in due quando posso farcela da solo (avendo i diritti)? Creare la categoria è fatica sprecata. Ohibò, ecco la mia opinione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:08, set 10, 2013 (UTC) PS ti ho risposto sulla wiki centrale, per la faccenda dell'elezione della wiki del mese. Ora ti lascerò anche un messaggio sulla pagina di discussione della wiki centrale, esponendoti un progetto che dovreste avviare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:19, set 10, 2013 (UTC) : Bah, come non detto, ripeterei solo le cose già dette. Però dovreste seriamente avviare un "progetto restauro" parallelo, ma con obiettivi più contenuti, al "progetto adozioni". Requisiti: provata serietà e capacità. Effetto: una settimana (cifra tonda) di diritti di amministratore su una determinata wiki. Non ci vuole nient'altro! È la stesa cosa che potete fare voi della wiki centrale, ma che su certe wiki non lavorate perchè o non avete tempo o non avete le conoscenze. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:27, set 10, 2013 (UTC) Il punto è: ci sono pagine (forse), categorie (di sicuro) e immagini (altrettanto di sicuro) da eliminare. Non tollero di non poterlo fare, tutto qui. Non mi va di dover aggiungere, cioè ''scrivere, la categoria "candidati per la rimozione", quando con i diritti da amministratore potrei solo premere il bottone cancella. È questa la fatica sprecata di cui parlo. So che ti sembrerà una fatica piccola, ma è comunque una fatica inutile. Anche perchè va moltiplicata per molte pagine/categorie. Lo sai che io non accetto le mezze misure. Ovviamente non ti voglio costringere, ma preferisco fare a modo mio, oppure non fare nulla. Non mi piacciono i lavori approssimativi. Se ci sono pagine e categorie da eliminare, voglio farlo personalmente. Ci aggiungo anche un po' di gusto perverso nel "distruggere" personalmente una pagina/categoria inutile. Meganoide (discussioni) 21:26, set 10, 2013 (UTC) Secondo me i blog hanno più visibilità del forum, perciò credo che sarebbe meglio se traformassi la discussione sull'astio Don Quijote-nani in un blog... --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:05, set 11, 2013 (UTC) Sicuro che il forum sia più visibile? Io ricordo che su facebook mettevi l'avviso quando c'era un nuovo blog e non quando c'era una nuova discussione. Comunque spero tu abbia notato che ho risposto, oltre ad avere sollevato due altri dubbi su cui vorrei sapere cosa ne pensi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:02, set 12, 2013 (UTC) Più che "interessante", avrei dovuto dire "importante". Sulla prima parola possiamo avere opinioni diverse, sulla seconda no! È un recentismo, e come tale deve essere valutato, prima di essere inserito in una pagina. Non può essere assolutamente messo solo perchè "oh, Oda l'ha disegnato, è giusto che un lettore ne sia informato". Sarebbe una motivazione patetica. Un capitolo è fatto da 20 pagine e non in ogni vignetta deve esserci qualcosa di decisivo per la trama. Certi capitoli, addirittura, sono proprio inutili. L'espressione alternativa "si comporta come un padre" è più saggia perchè in poche parole riassume tutti i dettagli del comportamento del soldato, senza esplicitarli. Meganoide (discussioni) 20:04, set 12, 2013 (UTC) Quel Riccardo580 non risponde ai messaggi e ricrea pagine già cancellate! Credo che bloccarlo sia l'unico modo per fargli notare che stiamo cercando di comunicare con lui. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:35, set 13, 2013 (UTC) L'ho bloccato un minuto dopo la sua ultima pagina creata, quindi possiamo supporre che fosse ancora online. Hai ragione a dire che bloccandolo non lo spingo a collaborare, comunque lui continua a fare ciò che gli ho detto di non fare! Ha creato due volte la pagina Sanji/Forza e abilità e una volta quella di Usop. Non è per la mancanza di risposte che l'avevo bloccato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:40, set 13, 2013 (UTC) Io il messaggio di non creare pagine complesse gliel'ho scritto dopo che aveva creato quella di Usop, quindi ha la "colpa" di avere creato due volte quella di Sanji. Per "colpa" intendo che si suppone che le abbia crerare dopo avere letto il mio messaggio. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:42, set 13, 2013 (UTC) Un attimo Un attimo: per prima cosa la mia minaccia di blocco risale alle 19:03, e le sue creazioni delle pagine di Sanji sono successive. Inoltre '''gliel'ho scritto, che anche se è bloccato può rispondermi sulla sua pagina di discussione! Cribbio, o mi hanno impiantato nel cervello ricordi falsi oppure hai fatto una doppia gaffe! :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:51, set 13, 2013 (UTC) Non ho detto che non dobbiamo aggiungere immagini provenienti da film, ho solo detto che di solito non''' aggiungiamo immagini di film ai personaggi canonici, tra cui Cancer, perchè sono immagini filler che non hanno nulla a che fare col manga, e dato la wiki si basa su quello che viene detto nel manga e non nell'anime, tranne nella sezione apposita, non mi sembrava corretto farlo. Le immagini filler, di film o di videogiochi vanno aggiunte, ma solo nei personaggi filler che compaiono solo nell'anime, nei film o nei videogiochi, così come la storia; a tutti i personaggi canonici non sono state aggiunte parti filler, come ad esempio di Strong World o One Piece Z, quindi non sapevo cosa fare con Cancer. Comunque fammi sapere. Oneace (discussioni) 13:30, set 18, 2013 (UTC) Gli ho già scritto che secondo me "storia filler" è diverso da "immagini filler". Se però hai un'opinione diversa sei libero di rettificare il mio messaggio. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:34, set 18, 2013 (UTC) Secondo te è il caso di dividere la storia dei personaggi non solo nelle minisaghe, ma di raggrupparle a loro volta nelle maxisaghe? Puoi confrontare il mio rollback alle modifiche di Oneace sulla pagina della storia di Nami per capire cosa intendo. Io direi di no, per coerenza con le storie dei personaggi minori, quelli che appaiono in una sola saga. Lì, sotto all'intestazione "storia", scriviamo solo il nome della minisaga. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:02, set 18, 2013 (UTC) Aiuto Oggi hai scoperto la Wiki AF Toyble , potresti aiutare me , Bardak97 , UltraGogetaSsj5 e SuperBroly96 a sconfiggere un troll senza insultarlo , cioè annullando le sue modifiche con il rolback , cancellando i suoi commenti e bannandolo . Ci aiuterai ? Comunque c ' è un altra Wiki chiamata Dragon Ball AF Young Jijii Wiki dove ci puoi aiutare anche là , ci aiuterai quindi ? Attendo una tua risposta Continuo a non essere contento del fatto che cani e porci possano creare discussioni sul forum. Che le aprano nelle fanpage. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:55, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Problemi, problemi, sempre problemi! Ho creato la pagina della sigla Tutti all'arrembaggio! ma ho incontrato difficoltà... non insormontabili, per te, ma che io non posso risolvere. Se accorri in mio soccorso te ne sarò grato. * Prima di tutto, come puoi vedere dall'immagine, il titolo ha il punto esclamativo alla fine. Tutti i link degli episodi che puntano a quella canzone non hanno il punto esclamativo. Dovresti dire al bot di correggere quei link, aggiungendo il punto esclamativo. * Nell'immagine c'è ovviamente il simbolo di Italia1. Io l'ho coperto in modo molto grossolano, lo ammetto. Se riesci a fare un lavoro più pulito sarebbe meglio! * Riusciresti a creare una tabella attorno al testo della canzone, in modo che sia più raffinato? Messo così sembrano appunti di testo. Se poi vedi altre cose da correggere, procedi pure! --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:05, set 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ho caricato l'immagine non "censurata", ma creare la tabella wikitable è oltre le mie possibilità attuali, nonchè oltre la mia volontà di apprendere come funzionano i codici wiki. :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:04, set 25, 2013 (UTC) Non capisco di preciso a cosa dovrebbe servire quello script. Ora provo a lasciare questo messaggio senza firmarmi e vedo se succede qualcosa (combustione spontanea, peluria in eccesso, giudizio universale o, peggio, elezioni anticipate). Ah, carino. Appare il riquadro che mi avvisa. Pecato che mi dice che devo firmarmi usando il tuo nome utente... Non mi sembra un gran passo avanti nell'evoluzione dell'uomo, ma è simpatico. Meganoide (discussioni) 15:13, set 26, 2013 (UTC) A dire il vero le stavo sistemando tutte nell'altro modo... se per te è uguale, preferirei evitare l'uso delle parentesi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:32, set 27, 2013 (UTC) Nessun problema, ripristino i nomi senza parentesi. Sì, quasi quasi creerei la categoria famiglie e poi inserisco quella categoria nella categoria gruppi civili. Se hai tempo potresti modificate il template dei gruppi, in modo che le famiglie appaiano separate dagli altri gruppi civili? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:39, set 27, 2013 (UTC) Be', ci ho pensato io, ma la famiglia Achino continua ad apparire anche tra le non-famiglie! Molto probabilmente è solo un problema di aggiornamento. Se il problema dovesse persistere vorrei che provassi a controllare cosa non va. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:54, set 27, 2013 (UTC) Infatti ho già chiesto a PGV2 di creare nei prossimi giorni la famiglia Monkey D.; per il resto, la famiglia Chinjao '''è civile. È solo un caso che i membri che conosciamo coincidano con i membri della Marina Happo, che invece non è civile. Esisteranno certamente personaggi che fanno parte di un gruppo e non dell'altro e viceversa. Per quanto riguarda la categoria "famiglie" possiamo cancellarla o tenerla, mi è indifferente, ma nel secondo caso, come detto, dobvbiamo comunque tenerla tra i gruppi civili. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:11, set 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ma la famiglia Daddan, così come la Franky Family, non sono vere famiglie: per questo non le avevo messe nella categoria famiglie. Ok, cancella la categoria famiglie, se vuoi, e poi ripristina le categorie "gruppi civili". Io al momento sto cambiando i link che puntavano a "Don Achino" in "Achino". --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:17, set 27, 2013 (UTC) D'accordo seguiremo il tuo consiglio eliminando le parti superflue. Oneace (discussioni) 12:45, set 30, 2013 (UTC) Ho creato i template di navigazione dei Pirati bellissimi e della Marina Happo dato che mancavano ed erano corti. Comunque ho notato che a molte pagine mancano il doppiatore italiano (io per ora ho visto solo Tsuru, ma credo che anche ad altre manchi), forse è il caso di aggiungerli dato che da quanto so si starà fermi per un po' con le puntate italiane. PGV 2 (discussioni) 10:46, 7 ott, 2013 (UTC) OK, scusa.--NAMI LA GATTA LADRA (discussioni) 12:27, ott 7, 2013 (UTC) Prima che me ne dimentichi: sarò totalmente assente dalla wiki a partire da venerdì mattina fino a lunedì mattina. Dovrei tornare operativo verso il primo pomeriggio di lunedì. Lo dico più che altro per l'episodio della domenica: se hai tempo puoi creare tu la pagina, altrimenti ci penso io quando torno. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:42, ott 8, 2013 (UTC) Be', dimenticavo una cosa più importante da fare in mia assenza: agggiornare i fatti correnti degli episodi di Italia2. C'è da dire che talvolta nel weekend non li trasmettono. A volte invece lo trasmettono solo il venerdì, altre volte saltano solo la domenica... boh, bisogna guardare giorno per giorno su www.onepiece.it se l'hanno trasmesso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:22, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) Be', puoi controllare dove vuoi! Il mio "bisogna" non significava mica "è obbligatorio", ma solo "se vuoi un metodo comodo". Secondo me è più comodo guardare su onepiece.it che andare sul sito mediset, che ogni tanto non si carica o è lento. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:43, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) Ma scherzi? Insulta e insiste nel confermare speculazioni: il blocco è inevitabile e le tue scuse sono grottesche. Suvvia, ritirale e bloccalo, oppure spiegami. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:39, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) Allora aggiungerò un commento anch'io. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:52, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, volevo solo dirti che nel template di navigazione dei gruppi e delle organizzazione la Famiglia Achino è citata due volte. Non so se è un errore oppure è stato inserito inconsapevolmente, però non posso togliere uno dei due e quindi ho preferito avvertirti. PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:21, 12 ott, 2013 (UTC) Cosa è successo alla wiki? Come mai i caratteri delle pagni si sono ingranditi, è opera tua? Oneace (discussioni) 14:30, ott 13, 2013 (UTC) Così come ho fatto con l'ultima immagine che ho caricato va bene? Comunque come hai notato ho aggiunto molte immagini dell'anime che sono riuscito a trovare, spero che vadano tutte bene :). PGV 2 (discussioni) 18:31, 13 ott, 2013 (UTC) Profilo episodio Nel profilo episodio (che non si chiama così, ma per farti capire che intendo il template), c'è un errore grafico da sistemare. Quando l'episodio è mezzo canonico e mezzo filler c'è un errore nella visualizzazione dello sfondo. Ad esempio nell'episodio 454 (ma ovviamente succede anche negli altri di quel tipo) il riquadro che dice data di prima trasmissione italiana non ha lo stesso sfondo a righe oblique, ma quello classico bianco. Inoltre nella skin monobook c'è un'imperfezione grafica nella pagina principale. La prima immagine, quella che mostra molti personaggi (e che se non sbaglio è un link alla categoria personaggi), non è larga come tutto lo spazio disponibile, ma solo i 6/7 circa. Be', passando al monobook vedrai bene quello che intendo. Se tu riuscissi a sistemare anche quel dettaglio te ne sarei grato. Meganoide (discussioni) 23:16, ott 15, 2013 (UTC) : Aggiungo: credo di avere trovato la pagina in cui modificare le strisce degli episodi mezzo-mezzo, ma non ho toccato nulla perchè avrei solo fatto casino. Piuttosto ho notato che ci sono ancora i codici per inserire gli schemi "mezzo canonico" e "mezzo filler", che però ora sono inutili. Non sarebbe il caso di eliminarli? Comunque non voglio rubarti il mestiere e lascio decidere te se valga la pena di tenerli ancora oppure no. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:26, ott 15, 2013 (UTC) Bentornato Bentornato :) Non ci sono novità, per cui è proprio come dici: solo quelle due cose. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:36, ott 21, 2013 (UTC) : Ah! Ecco una cosa che mi era venuta in mente! Le cover di "cosa staranno facendo adesso" rappresentano una mini avventura, anche se di tipo particolare. Sarebbe il caso di creare una pagina apposta, oppure la ignoriamo considerandola solo una serie di cover particolari? --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:27, ott 21, 2013 (UTC) A dire il vero io eliminerei nel forum la domanda sul rapporto tra il frutto di Ace e quello di Akainu. È una domanda stupida, come se qualcuno chiedesse "come mai Rufy riesce ad allungarsi?". Non c'è margine di speculazione, Oda l'ha spiegato e basta. È intollerabile che gli ignoranti provino a trovare spiegazioni alternative. Senza contare che l'autore dell'ultima risposta "il magma non c'entra nulla, è solo colpa dell'Ambizione" (anzi, dell'"haki") dovrebbe essere passibile di ban per l'ignoranza dimostrata. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:01, ott 21, 2013 (UTC) Uff, ok. E per quanto riguarda la mini avventura "cosa staranno facendo ora"? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:51, ott 21, 2013 (UTC) Anche se la sua natura di mini avventura è particolare (è divisa in due e non racconta propriamente una storia) ci sarebbe da creare la pagina anche per lei. Vorrei sapere se ci sono altre obiezioni che invece rendono la creazione della pagina della miniavventura addirittura sconsigliata. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:49, ott 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok, però sulla wiki inglese la pagina l'hanno creata: eccola. Naturalmente non siamo obbligati a farla anche noi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:27, ott 21, 2013 (UTC) Ho visto l'evento del giveaway e spero che serva ad attirare qualcuno. Il problema è che poi la qualità degli utenti in genere è molto bassa. Non capisco come facciano Oneace e PGV2 a sopportarmi e ad essere ancora qui! Stanno battendo tutti i record! Per "cosa stanno facendo ora" non capisco il problema: * per la pagina "cover" ti basta rimuovere la parte che ne parla, aggiungendola alle altre miniavventure. * per la numerazione delle altre, basta modificare quello che è scritto nelle mini avventure successive o serve fare altro? * la strutturazione del template è la parte più complicata, ma non credo sia un problema insormontabile. Credo che il tuo dubbio sia come segnalare il doppio capitolo di inizio e di fine. Ma ecco che Meganoide tira fuori il coniglio dal cilindro, dopodichè tira fuori un cilindro dal coniglio. Povero coniglio, non oso pensare a dove avrei potuto infilargli un cilindro... ** la soluzione è semplice: "dividiamo" la pagina in due, nello stile di "okama kenpo" eccetera. Due profili miniavventura che parlano delle due parti. Ovviamente la pagina resta una sola e anche il template di navigazione resterebbe uno solo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:47, ott 21, 2013 (UTC) Creare la pagina è necessario nel senso che secondo me ha più senso considerarla una miniavventura, anche se un po' insolita, piuttosto che delle "cover particolari", che è una cosa che ha ancora meno senso. È vero che non c'è molto da dire, ma questo è dovuto anche al fatto che è molto corta, perchè per il resto è molto simile alla miniavventura "dalle tolde del mondo"... e quella ovviamente l'abbiamo! Per il resto, il suggerimento di spezzarla derivava solo dal fatto che credevo che il profilo miniavventura avrebbe avuto dei problemi. A dire il vero, visto che si tratta di due argomenti distinti (Skypiea e Water Seven), si potrebbe davvero dividerla in due... Come numero di miniavventura, la considererei la nona, dopo alla miniavventura di Miss Golden Week e prima di quella di Ener; in pratica considerando tutto come se fosse in una parte sola, la prima delle due. Meganoide (discussioni) 17:22, ott 21, 2013 (UTC) Informazione Scusa Leviathan... Io vorrei creare una wiki, su un argomento che non esiste... In parole povere lo invento io... È vietato? Posso creare pagine senza preoccuparmi che la wiki venga cancellata perchè l'argomento non esiste? Bardak97 (discussioni) 13:20, ott 22, 2013 (UTC) Gli ho già risposto io, comunque se ci tieni puoi confermarglielo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:33, ott 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ho letto tutto... Quando dice di "non deve presentare contenuti che rappresentino violazioni di copyright" vuol dire che non posso fare alcun riferimento (ad esempio) a One Piece, Dragon Ball eccetera? La mia idea è creare una wiki che ha come argomento la trama di una storia inventata da me e alcuni miei amici, e ci sono decine di riferimenti a manga o videogiochi... Devo rinunciare? Bardak97 (discussioni) 14:01, ott 22, 2013 (UTC) No problem allora... La mia non è una fandom su One Piece, i riferimenti ci sono, ma non solo One Piece... Ci sono su Dragon Ball; Ratchet & Clank; Assassin's Creed; God of War; Percy Jackson; Il signore degli anelli; Naruto; Shinzo; Land of the Dead; il Pulcino Pio; Pokèmon; i Cavalieri dello Zodiaco; Ben Ten eccetera... Dovrebbe essere una storia comica, ma non fa ridere nessuno... Appena ho tempo, comincio... Bardak97 (discussioni) 14:28, ott 22, 2013 (UTC) Il databook blue Deep è uscito anche in Italia, giusto? E se non sbaglio tu ce l'hai. A meno che non mi stia sbagliando, potresti controllare il nome della madre di Aisa? È Isa oppure Iisa, o qualcos'altro ancora? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:44, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) Aiuto disperato Ciao, tempo fa avevo creato una wiki sul fan manga Dragon Ball AF di Young Jijii: http://it.dragon-ball-af-young-jijii.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_AF_Young_Jijii_Wiki Un troll però ha rubato l'account di un altro Amministratore, ha tolto la carica di Amministratore a me e agli altri Ex Amministratori e ha bannato tutti gli utenti. Presto vandalizzerà ogni pagina della wiki e io non potrò fare nulla da bloccato. Non so se ho fatto bene a rivolgermi a te, ma ho sentito che gli Helper sono più "potenti" degli utenti normali, quindi ti chiedo se possibile di aggiustare le cose in quella wiki. Dovresti sbloccarmi e mettermi Admin... Please, sono disperato... Bardak97 (discussioni) 18:30, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) Aggiornamento volume Con abbastanza vergogna mi sono accorto solo ora che hai coreretto i titoli dei capitoli del volume 68. Fin da quando è uscito ho cercato (senza successo) di fare una visita in fumetteria per sbirciarlo, per controllare alcuni dettagli. Pagine che abbiamo creato senza avere il nome ufficiale italiano. Ti lascio un breve elenco, così se trovi qualche differenza puoi spostare le pagine in questione. * "Alleanza pirata": confermi i nomi "Fen Bock", "Chappe", "Smoothie" e "slime"? L'ultimo spero proprio che sia corretto, accidenti... * "l'operazione ha inizio": il gas usato degli Yeti Cool Brothers si chiama "KYP"? Controlla anche se (per quanto sia difficile capirlo) è scritto tutto maiuscolo o in minuscolo. * "Il mio nome è Kinemon": prima di tutto, a quanto ho capito, il nome del samurai si scrive con l'apostrofo in mezzo... confermi? Ma ti chiedo anche le versioni italiane di: "fire fox" inteso come soprannome di Kinemon, "fire fox style" cioè il suo stile di combattimento, e inoltre "Vergo", "SAD tanker", "Kuri" (la città natale di Kinemon) e "Momonosuke". E già che ci sei ricontrolla se anche qui il paese viene chiamato Wa come nel volume precedente o l'hanno cambiato in Wano o Wanokuni. * "Vergo e Joker": oltre a "Joker", ma spero proprio che sia rimasto uguale, in questo capitolo c'è da controllare "Yarisugi", "Smiley" e soprattutto il suo frutto, il "Sala Sala modello axolotl". * "Gli spettatori": come viene definito il dirigibile di Caesar? In originale è "flying gas ballon". * "Il suo nome è...": ma quindi come chiamiamo Shinokuni? Dobbiamo correggerlo con "Regno della morte"? Che adattamento schifoso! Inoltre: "il kehihihih" l'abbiamo già corretto togliendo la I finale; il gas che compone Shinokuni è H2S, vero? prego di ammirare la mia pignoleria. So che sono molte cose, però di sicuro sai che sono importanti. PS spero di averti dato le giuste accoppiate capitolo-cose da controllare. Ne ero certo finchè non ho notato che forse c'è un errore; in quel caso potrebbe voler dire che sono sbagliate tutte le coppie. Meganoide (discussioni) 01:25, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo al flying bas ballon, il fatto è che appare, ma non viene nominato. Anche sulla wiki inglese usano un nome generico. Inoltre credo che ci siano da controllare i testi dei capitoli del kehihihi di Caribou sulle pagine dei capitoli "veri" e forse anche su quella della miniavventura. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:41, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) : A proposito, nel capitolo "il mio nome è Kinemon" lui dice proprio di provenire dalla città di Kuri; non è scritto nella ddascalia, ma in un balloon in quella stessa pagina. Potresti ricontrollare, please? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:50, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok, grazie. Se hai tempo potresti guardare il messaggio che ho lasciato a PGV 2 e dirmi se ti sembra troppo duro o a rischio di fraintendimento? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:07, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Di sicuro la pagina con l'apostrofo si può creare: sulla wiki inglese ce l'hanno. In effeti voelvo chiederti di provvedere alle modifiche dei link a "Kinemon" e forse in fondo anche a quelle di "Shinokuni". Ricordati di mettere "Terra della morte" sempre con la maiuscola, perchè è il nome del gas e non una vera terra. * nota 1: il messaggio a PGV 2 lo elimino, visto che non avevo pensato di usare un bot. * nota 2: scusa se insisto, ma hai controllato i testi della mini avventura di Caribou? Meganoide (discussioni) 18:02, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Io infatti sto creando la pagina del quinto film dopo avere completato le pagine di tutti i personaggi che vi appaiono e quella dell'isola sui cui si svolge il film. Completo le comunicazioni ricordandoti di creare la pagina della miniavventura "che staranno facendo ora?"! :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:30, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo al che staranno facendo ora, il profilo è ingannevole. Mettendo solo il capitolo di inizio della prima aparte e quello della fine della seconda può sembrare che non ci sia stato nulla in mezzo. Appena ho tempo proverò a "dividere in due" la pagina: poi dimmi come la trovi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:04, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) A dire il vero l'ho appena salvata. Se non ti piace puoi annullare le mie modifiche, comunque non è che l'ho stravolta. C'è solo una cosa nel template che non funziona e non so il perchè. Lascio a te la scelta, volevo solo farti vedere come l'avrei fatta io. Ovviamenter manca anche u'immagine ma non la carico per ora visto che magari non serve. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:15, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Che tipo di Ambizione? Secondo te sarebbe una speculazione dire che Sengoku e i vecchi ammiragli sanno usare l'Ambizione dell'armatura? Sengoku ha fatto sputare sangue a Rufy con un pugno, sul patibolo di Marineford, mentre i tre ammiragli hanno bloccato un'onda d'urto di Barbabianca. Aokiji, poi, è sopravvissuto al bisento di Barbabianca che l'ha trafitto. Poi forse sanno usare anche l'altro tipo, ma questa è un'altra questione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:00, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Non mi ero accorto che avessero già inserito gli ammiragli in quella dell'armatura. Probabilmente escludono Sengoku perchè c'è la possibilità che sia riuscito a ferire Rufy con la sola forza fisica. Boh. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:26, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Prima di eliminare il template della navigazione Ambizione leggi anche il commento di PGV 2 che non è del tutto sbagliato, anzi. A questo punto non saprei più se eliminarlo o no. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:00, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Ho bisogno di un grossissimo favore, in una Wiki che gestisco io devo nominare un utente admin, ma essendo la prima volta che devo farlo non so proprio come agire, potresti dirmi come faccio a nominarlo admin? Grazie in anticipo per la risposta. PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:07, 26 ott, 2013 (UTC) Ti ringrazio molto per la spiegazione :) comunque sì sono burocrate in quella Wiki e dato che non l'aggiorno più perché ho smesso di seguire quel determinato prodotto devo affidarla a qualcun'altro, per cui non credo ci siano problemi di al riguardo dato che mi fido di quell'utente. Riguardo al Giveway sì l'ho letto :) ma non credo riuscirò a gareggiare per i volumi di DB (sono gli unici che potrebbero interessarmi perché di OP li ho tutti, Claymore non lo seguo e Naruto l'ho smesso da tempo) causa mancanza di tempo al computer >.< ma grazie comunque per la proposta ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:10, 26 ott, 2013 (UTC) Ti prego, eliminiamo quel nuovo argomento sul forum. Uno che chiama Rubber il protagonista e che fa una domanda di quel tipo merita il sesto livello di Impel Down. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:40, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Chi diavolo è questo Gioffry93 che può ripristinare le discussioni rimosse? Voglio dire: credevo che solo gli amministratori potessero farlo! E comunque cosa facciamo della domanda su Vergo? Se un tizio non legge nemmeno la pagina che abbiamo sull'argomento che diritto ha di fare domande su di esso? --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:03, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Con i caratteri a 13px mi trovo molto bene, insomma proprio come prima. Che ne diresti di cambiare le dimensioni dei caratteri da 14px a 13px, in modo che abbiano le stesse dimensioni dei caratteri di wikipedia e delle altre wiki? Potresti chiedere anche agli altri utenti quale dimensione di caratteri preferiscono. Comunque vedi tu.Oneace (discussioni) 16:55, ott 26, 2013 (UTC)